Kushina's Adventure: One Piece!
by TheReaverPrince
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan were not just powerful. No, they were Gods. For countless centuries have they ruled over the multi-verse and the worlds that inhabit it. Kushina and her children and the Third Generation. After gaining her domain and creating her world, she decides to join the Straw Hat Pirates as their Delegate. NarutoxKushina


**Hello everyone. Hope you enjoy this story I came up with earlier today. It's mainly going to be Kushina centric. This story was based off TheDemonKingNaruto story, Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto.  
**

**Warning: There will be an incest lemon in this chapter so look out.**

**I do not own Naruto or One Piece. I do not own any other elements.**

The Uzumaki Clan was always special.

Many people from different places thought this clan was powerful. A family with special abilities passed down from child to child that could be considered godlike and eventually died out.

They were partially wrong.

The Uzumaki Clan wasn't godlike. They WERE Gods. They were divine beings that was passed mortal understanding. True, they did eventually "die" or fade. However, there was always an heir to make the next generation.

The Second Generation was lead by Mito Uzumaki. She took over the clan and made new laws. New traditions. Unlike their ancestors, they started to build worlds. Governed them. Completely different places where everything was different from the next. Sort of like a game.

The Original Ancestors called themselves the **Creators**.

The next generations called themselves **Gods.**

This is the story of the Third Generation. Kushina Uzumaki as the head. Her children, Naruto and Naruko. They would carve their own beliefs and religion into the world, making them even stronger.

This was Kushina's story.

* * *

"Mom! Are we going to do this or not?" The impatient boy asked as he tapped his foot quietly. Unlike the other two next to him, he had spiky blond hair with two tufts standing up like horns. He was around 5'10 and was wearing a gold and black cloak with black patterns on and around it. His sapphire blue eyes showed boredom as he looked on at what was in his mother's hand.

"Calm down Naruto. We're about to start." The girl said irritated. Like most Uzumaki, her hair was blood red and done in twin tails. Like her brother and mother, her eyes were blue and they showed the most excitement. She had a pear shaped figure and was wearing polka dot panties and one of Naruto's shirt. Her C-cup breast strained against the small shirt, much to Naruto's ire.

"Well some people has things they want to do Naruko." Naruko gained a glint of mischief in her eyes as she stuck her tongue out.

"Like the pictures of Mom bathing under your bed?" The boy turned red as he prepared to hit her in the head.

"Now hang on, we can settle this later. It's time to choose." The woman giggled in amusement, making the boy blush even more. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki. She was beautiful, even in divine standards. Like her daughter, her hair was blood red. Unlike her though, her was straight and fell down to her perfect ass. Her blue eyes showed kindness towards her children. She was wearing a black gown that complicated her D-cup breast.

"Alright, so I just stick my hand in here?" Naruto pondered as he looked at the bingo ball. There were multiple slips of paper inside.

"That's right. Inside of this are our soon to be domains. There are three choices: The heavens, the sea and the Underworld. Once you pick, I'll give you your weapon of power." The mom said as she held out the ball towards Naruko. "Youngest go first."

Naruko grumbled as she put her hand inside. After a few moments, when she felt content with what she was holding, pulled out and looked at the card. She immediately paled.

"I got the underworld..." Naruto smirked at her as she growled. Kushina looked at her youngest child with a smile.

"It's a big responsibility Naruko-chan. You'll have to make sure people stay dead and kill those that defy death. You'll have full access to every world. It's easier than it sounds, I promise." The woman's hand glowed until she was holding something.

It was a scythe.

The bottom of the handle had a skull on the bottom. The handle itself was shimmering, as if it had agitated souls in it itself. The metal of the weapon was also pitch black. Immediately the area around them turned a bit cold.

Surprisingly, Naruko's eyes sparkled.

"I love it! Just look at all that detail!" She hugged her new weapon and... purred? Naruto and Kushina sweat-dropped at her strange, childish behavior. Kushina shook her head and turned towards her closet-pervert son.

"You're next Naruto-kun." Unlike his sister, Naruto didn't waste any time. He quickly pulled in and out. Looking at the paper, he grinned in victory.

"I got the heavens." He ignored his sister's cursing and watched as his mom's hand glowed again. He watched as the weapon materialized.

This time it was a spear. The handle was also black and the blade part looked like a classic golden lightning bolt. The three could smell ozone coming from the weapon and see it crackling with electricity. Naruto gripped the weapon, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I guess that leaves me with the sea then." The red-headed mother mumbled as a blue trident appeared in her hands. She smiled and pointed it at her children. making them pale. "Now get going."

With those three words, she cast her children out of their home, chuckling at their curses and screams for help.

She reached into her breast and pulled out a tiny book and opened it. The title was, "How to Create A World."

"It has been so long since I did this. I better start from scratch or I'll create another big bang. **"The beginning is to create the planet."**

* * *

"This is the life." Kushina Uzumaki yawned as she laid on her black towel, watching the ocean from the shade her umbrella. Kushina didn't look a day older than she did about three hundred years ago. The only thing that changed was her attire.

After she created the beautiful world she was in now, she decided to change her whole wardrobe so she'd always be comfortable. She wore a black bikini-top with an Uzumaki swirl on the right side. The middle had a red bow on it, which no one seemed to ever notice because of her cleavage.

She wore a matching bikini bottom that had the swirl was on the back. The whole bikini complimented her hour-glass figure. On her head was a pair of sunglasses she had taken off a while ago.

"I never get use to this weak feeling." She mumbled. Due to wanting to enjoy the world to the fullest, she limited herself. She made a human avatar.

Kushina was broken out of her thoughts as she heard shuffling above her. She opened an eye and saw fishmen looking at her in untamed lust.

This reminded her of the request she had asked her son, Naruto, a few centuries ago.

_Flashback (Warning: Incest)_

_"You want me to what?" Naruto asked with his whole body red. Kushina laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck._

_"You heard me. I need help creating a difference race." The blond stuck his hands out in front of him._

_"W-why me! We're Gods! Can't you just CREATE them?" She pouted her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she felt him stiffen.  
_

_"Where's the love in that. There's no... passion..." She blew in his ear making him shudder. Her hand silently slid into his pants and gripped his growing member._

_"Mom..." The boy moaned as she began to expertly give him a hand job. _

_'Who knew Dad's romance novels would be so helpful.' She had always taken pride in being a sexy virgin. She had given birth to Naruto and Naruko in an unusual way.  
_

_"You'll help me right, Naruto-kun." She pulled down his swimming trunks and bent down to her knees. She gave her son an experimental lick and gasped as his seed splashed on her face and in her hair. Naruto chuckled nervously, face still red._

_"Sorry Mom. I never had anyone else touch it and you're way better than the pictures." She giggled and adjusted her bikini top a little._

_"Well, I'm not really an expert but I heard this might make you feel good." The blond looked at her curiously._

_"What do you plan on do-oh!" Naruto knees buckled as his cock was engulfed by his mom's bare, firm breast. He felt as if he reached heaven once more. Her breast was tightly wrapped around his member because her top was still on._

_Kushina moaned as her son's shaft touch her nipples briefly. She moved her breast in rhythm to Naruto's quick thrusting. As his cock came closer to her face, she couldn't help but become enticed with the smell. She began to lick the head every time it came close enough.  
_

_"I'm coming Mom!" She closed her eye as more of his seed covered face and breast. She licked her lips and pushed him into the sand. She took off her bikini bottom and aligned herself. However, she stopped when she noticed Naruto's face.  
_

_"What's wrong son?" The God of the Heavens looked away._

_"Are you sure this is okay? I mean, I'm sure you can find someone better than me to do this." She giggled making him become flustered.  
_

_"I thought you'd worry over incest or something ridiculous like that. I want you to be the one to take my virginity Naruto-kun. That, and we have no one else to repopulate with yet." With that small note, she gently slid his cock inside of her. Naruto gripped the sand because of his mother's unintentional teasing._

_Kushina paused when about five inches was inside her. She couldn't help but wince at the sight of golden blood flowing._

_"Um, Mom..." She looked at what her son was looking at and gasped. Her son's cock had gotten bigger and was steadily growing in her. Her pain was also disappearing, replaced with mind numbing pleasure._

_"You can start Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked worried but did as she asked. He proceeded to thrust the remaining three inches inside of her. He watched as his mother gasped and moaned, rubbing her wet chest. He licked his lips as her pink lips parted.  
_

_"Oh Naruto-k-!" She was cut off as her son kissed her on the lips. She looked at him in shock, but he didn't notice as his eyes were closed. She let a few stray tears run down her face as she began kissing him back passionately.  
_

_So the two of them were making love under the moon for hours. A few months later she gave birth to an immortal child, Akari Uzumaki._

_Flashback End (You can proceed)_

Kushina sighed at the quick memory before focusing at the three fishmen looking at her.

"What can I do for fishmen like you today?" She knew full well that these were Arlong's minions. She needed to deal with that bastard anyway. She was enraged that he killed her friend, Bell-mère.

Of course she could bring her back, but she didn't want to tread on Naruko's domain.

_"If only I wasn't busy at the time in New World." _Kushina stood up and sent an amused glance towards the fishmen, who were STILL looking at her with disgusting eyes.

"We want you lady. See, we are Arlong Pirates. So you best come with us." The biggest one, most likely the strongest, stretched out an arm for an attempted to grab her but stopped abruptly.

"I-I can't move!"

"What happened?!"

"What did you do human!"

Kushina put on her sunglasses and her smiled morphed into a menacing one, which would of made them all shiver if they could move.

"You should know it's not right to touch a lady without permission..." Her hand began to glow as her trident appeared in her hands. Their eyes widened in fear as she disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

Kushina was now under water right below the battle. She had decided to dissolve herself into the water and watch as the battle progress.

_"To think the future King of the Pirates is here so soon. Time sure does fly." _She knew this day would come. From Roger to Shanks and eventually to the rubber man, Luffy.

She smirked as she saw Luffy sucker punch Arlong in the jaw, making his teeth break and fall to the ground. Which was an accomplishment even though they'd grow back.

"Arlong's teeth broke!"

She somehow sweat-dropped at them not knowing. The fishman sat up, holding his mouth. He chuckled as his teeth grew back into place. Almost everyone paled at the display.

"Eh? His teeth grew back!" Luffy exclaimed in amazement. Arlong eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy.

"Because I am a shark. My teeth will grow back over and over with a stronger set every time. This is the trait that the Heavens have given to me!" He laughed maniacally.

_"I'm pretty sure Naruto had nothing to do with this. Well, besides giving me Akari..." _Kushina took this as her cue to butt in. She stood out of the water and stepped on the concrete. Everyone who saw her figured gasped in amazement and horror.

"It's Kushina-san. She's returned!"

"It's not safe here! You need to run away!"

"Marry me~!" They all started at the blond cook who was wiggling funnily on the ground.

Arlong turned away from Luffy and sneered at her, as if she wasn't worth his time.

"Now what is the famous Kushina Uzumaki doing in my sight? Are you here to swear your allegiance towards me?" She twitched at the mere thought.

"No. I'm wondering what the hell are you doing here." Her pupil dilated as Arlong was blasted with a large amount of pressure. He gasped as he felt his body freeze.

"T-that was Haoshoku Haki! How does anyone in the East Blue know how to use that!" She smiled slyly and let up her Haki as quickly as she sent it. Arlong fell down to one knee and panted. He quickly grabbed Kiribachi from next to him.

Kushina smiled as Arlong ran towards her, sword in hand prepared to bisect her. She ignored the citizen's cries as Arlong finally crossed the distance. Her pupils dilated again as she jumped over the fishman's head and dropped kicked his head.

Everyone gaped as the fishman made a crater in to the ground. Arlong growled as he struggled to stand. Kushina landed gracefully on the ground and brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt not to laugh.

"So the big bad fishman can't even touch me? What happened to the real differences you were talking about earlier? Species was it? Am I not as defenseless as Bell-mère was." Nami and Nojiko flinched at the mention of their adoptive mother's name. Arlong snarled as he stood up shakily. He gripped his nose and put it back into place.

_'Who exactly is this human woman. That strike was superhuman. Where did she come from!'_ He took a deep breath and once again tried an assault. He began spinning himself.

**"Shark on Tooth!" **Arlong put his top speed into the attack and tore straight into his target about a second later. However, something felt off.

"Kushina-san/chan!" They all expected a blood bath so they looked the other way. Arlong grinned as he turned around, only to freeze.

"You ate one of those cursed fruit! A logia no less!" The fishmen felt all of his plans of winning go down the drain as the deformed woman grabbed his neck, hoisting him into the air. He watched on as her watery body began to take its original shape and color. In her hand was a trident made of pure water, somehow obviously solid.

He shivered in fear as it reminded him of his battle with that vice admiral, now Admiral, Borsalino. He winced as his neck was squeezed tighter. Her menacing smile was etched into his mind.

"This is for Bell-mère." The watchers looked in horror as she plunged her trident into the stomach of the fishman. However, there was no bloodshed once again as they watched Arlong turned into dust and fall out of her hand into a pile.

"It's over..."

The citizens were silent for a moment and began cheering, making Kushina smile. She turned her attention to the rubber man who was laying on the ground, watching the clouds.

"You okay Luffy-kun?" The boy pouted as he turned his head.

"I wanted to kick his ass... Who are you anyway nee-chan." The red-headed woman laughed as she helped the boy up.

"There are tons of stronger enemies out there Luffy-kun. Arlong was just the start of your adventure. My name is Kushina Uzumaki by the way." The rubber man nodded his head sagely. He suddenly gained a large smile on his face, matching the festive mood.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Join my crew!" She raised a delegate eyebrow, not quite expecting this.

"Are you sure? I'm not that good at listening to orders." Luffy tilted and scratched his head at the same time in confusion

"I'm not really into orders either. Well, just don't take my meat and hog all the adventure!" She smirked and sent her hand out.

"Deal Captain."

"Luffy! You better not be bothering the beautiful maiden Kushin-sama!"

**As Gods, I want you to know they have basic abilities. All these abilities can be used anywhere but their home, which is located in "heaven".**

**Teleportation: The Uzumaki people can teleport to and from anywhere in the universe.**

**Transformation: They can also transform into anything and anyone. When they do this, they create an entire genetic makeup. However, they can not change their one "Godly trait".**

**Golden Blood: The secret to their immortality. Their blood has extreme healing properties that can heals every cell in their body.**

**Divine Form: This is when their power is the maximum. However, there has never been a recorded case where this has been needed.**

**Projection: They can exist in many different locations at a time. This was actually invented by Naruto**


End file.
